Eddie Brock
Spider-Man Dlouhou dobu se Eddie ucházel o místo fotografa pro The Daily Bugle, po několika letech se rozhodl znovu usilovat o místo v nejúspěšnějších novinách. Jednoho dne stál poblíž, když došlo k nehodě v budově modelingu. Začal celou situaci fotografovat a u toho se dal v jednu chvíli do řeči s náčelníkem policie, otcem své známosti, Gwen. Od toho se dozvěděl, že v budově je zrovna jeho dcera a je v nebezpečí. Eddie tedy rovnou situace využil a muži odhalil, že s jeho dcerou má vztah. Celou událost s padajícím domem naštěstí zachránil Spider-Man, který dolů přinesl Gwen v pořádku. Eddie k němu přišel a požadoval fotografii do novin. Těsně před tím, než se představil, ještě Gwen, že je rád, že je v pořádku. Následně se představil jako „ten novej fotograf“. Superhrdinu vyfotil a poznamenal, že mu slibuje, že bude lepší než ten původní fotograf Parker, na jehož fotkách údajně Spiderman vypadá tlustě. S nafoceným materiálem se odebral do The Daily Bugle, kde začal flirtovat se sekretářkou vydavatele v naději, že se díky tomu dostane za jejím nadřízeným. To mu sice nevyšlo, nicméně měl štěstí a na Jamesona sám narazil, proto za ním přišel do kanceláře, Řekl mu, že má naivní sen pracovat pro někoho tak úžasného jako je on, díky čemuž si získal vydavatelovu pozornost. O stejné místo jako on se ale ucházel i stále zaměstnaný Parker, proto bylo rozhodnuto, že který z těch dvou nafotí lepší fotku, která by pošpinila Spidermana, dostane ono místo. Když si před kanceláří od svého konkurenta Eddie vyslechl názor, že tu fotku nezíská, zareagoval na to slovy: „Tak to se ještě uvidí!“ Další den se chtěl Eddie věnovat své Gwen, proto za ní přišel na veřejnou akci, avšak tam se od své partnerky dozvěděl, že je mezi nimi konec a ona stejně jejich vztah nikdy nebrala vážně. To Eddieho ranilo a ještě k tomu se na oné události stal svědkem polibku Gwen se Spidermanem. Jediné, co mu tedy zbylo, byla možnost dobré kariéry. Snažil se na přání nadřízeného zachytit fotku „temného Spidermana“, proto ho často sledoval. Jednoho dne takhle načapal Spidermana v černém kostýmu, proto mu pochválil ohoz a požádal ho, aby udělal na fotku nějaký trik s pavučinou. Namísto toho mu ale superhrdina vyrazil fotoaparát z ruky a utekl. Naštvaný Eddieho se ho jen naštvaně zeptal, proč to udělal. O pár dní později se Eddie rozhodl zariskovat, po incidentu, kdy přišel o fotoaparát, věděl, že Spidermana nedonutí spolupracovat, proto vzal jednu starší fotku z novin a ve fotoshopu jí upravil tak, že superhrdinovi vyměnil jeho kostým. V práci v den po odevzdání začal slavit úspěch. Přinesl si šampaňské a nechal si od několika svých kolegů gratulovat ke stálému místu. V jednu chvíli za ním přišel samotný Peter a obvinil ho z toho, že ona fotka je podvod. Eddie to popřel, ale to už došlo k vyhrocenějšímu konfliktu, kdy ho Peter přitlačil ke zdi. Lidi se začali zajímat, co se děje, proto ho Eddie požádal, aby nikomu o podvrhu neřekl, protože by to znamenalo jeho konec. Jeho sok s ním ale neměl slitování a ještě toho dne byl Eddie svým nadřízeným velice seřván a vyhozen z práce. Do toho byl ještě veřejně ponížen tím, že další den v novinách vyšel článek o tom, že původní článek od Eddieho Brocka byl podvrh. Ponížený Eddie se rozhodl hledat rozhřešení v kostele. Večer tam tedy přišel, dal na sebe pár kapek svěcené vody a šel se pomodlit. Bohu se představil svým celým jménem, řekl mu o své pokoře a požádal ho o to, aby zabil Petera Parkera. Hned na to, jak to dořekl, uslyšel zvonění a hlasité výkřiky. Šel tedy za hlasem a došel do místnosti, kde vysoko nad sebou spatřil bijící zvonek a Petera sundávající si kostým černého Spidermana. Byl v šoku, když takto zjistil superhrdinovu identitu, ale co hůř z kostýmu na něj dolů začala padat podivná hmota. Spadla mu nejdříve na mikinu, ale tu si Eddie stihl včas sundat. Horší to bylo, když se mu dostala na ruku. On se jí sice pokusil ze sebe dostat, ale nešlo to a to už ho popadlo větší množství oné hmoty, které ho vytáhlo do vzduchu. Hmota se okolo něj začala formovat a celá ho pohltila. Eddie následně spadl na kolena a snažil se vyplivnout kus hmoty, která se mu dostala do úst. Namísto toho ale začal cítit ohromnou sílu, proto se jí poddal a v podobě Venoma hlasitě zařval. Těsně před tím, než se rozhodl uskutečnit svou pomstu vůči Parkerovi/ Spidermanovi, rozhodl se vypátrat Sandmana, jednoho z hlavních nepřátel Spidermana. Podařilo se mu ho nalézt v zatemnělé uličce, kde jím byl napaden. Z jeho spárů se rychle osvobodil a následně mu přednesl svůj návrh o spojenectví vůči společnému nepříteli. Snažil se to také zahrát na Sandmanovy city s tím, že on by mu na rozdíl od Spidermana pomohl zachránit jeho nemocnou dceru. Díky tomu se dohodli. Eddie následně ukradl taxikářský vůz a čekal před domem Spidermanovy milované, Mary Jane Watsonové. Jakmile dívka do vozidla nastoupila, Eddie se jí zeptal, kam chce svést, ale ihned vmžiku na to jí popadl a unesl. Uvězněnou ve vozidle, které zachytil do obrovské pavučiny (osmdesát pater nad zemí), jí nechal čekat do příchodu Spidermana. Delší dobu před tím se staral o zabíjení policistů, kteří se pokoušeli rukojmí zachránit. Většinu z nich roztrhal zaživa. Jakmile konečně dorazil superhrdina, Eddie ho srazil a následně mu odkryl svůj obličej, při čemž ho ještě pozdravil jeho civilní identitou. Poté poznamenal, že ho svědí jeho pavoučí smysly, prostřednictvím pavučiny popadl jeho milovanou, aby mu předvedl své schopnosti a ukázal mu, že o osudu jeho milované nyní rozhoduje on. Vmžiku na to shodil Spidermana z taxíků dolů na pavučinu, odhodil dívku zpátky do vozidla a skočil za nepřítelem dolů. Tam mu strhl masku, a když mu Peter navrhnul, aby to vyřešili v klidu, Eddie poznamenal, že sám za sebe pro něj navrhuje těžké ponížení jako takové, které způsobil on jemu. Chvíli na to, ale změnil názor a poznamenal, že ho raději nechá ztratit holku, jako on tenkrát přišel o svou holku, která se zamilovala do Spidermana. Chtěl Spidermana praštit, ale shora na něj unesená shodila cihlu. On se po ní tedy otočil, ale to už se jeho nepřítel osvobodil a došlo mezi nimi ke rvačce. Oba při ní sletěli dolů, při čemž se ještě při pádu rvali. Nakonec se Eddie na poslední chvíli zaháknul pavučinou a díky tomu nedopadl na zem. Spidermana následně přivázal a nechal svého spojence, aby do něj vší silou bušil. Málem už se jim podařilo nepřítele zabít, ale v poslední chvíli mu na pomoc přiletěl New Goblin, který do Eddieho narazil a odhodil ho. Jen tak se ale nevzdal a znovu zaútočil. Dostal další ránu a znovu odletěl dozadu, kde se praštil o několik kamenů. Později, když se zotavil a nabral sil, znovu provedl útok. Překvapil Spidermana zezadu, svázal ho a začal ho mlátit kovovou tyčí. Po několika ranách se zastavil, nechal si odkrýt obličej a poznamenal, že by Spiderman neměl zraňovat to, co nedokáže zabít. Následně se ho chystal probodnout, ale to už na něj začal Peter mluvit a radil mu, aby si kostým Venoma protože kvůli němu přestává být sám sebou. Eddie se ale nenechal a poznamenal, že jeho baví být zlý, protože je při tom šťastný. To už do situace znovu zasáhl New Goblin, který po Eddiem vystřelil ostny. Eddiemu vypadla z rukou zbraň a naštvaný se vrhnul na příchozího nepřítele, srazil ho z kluzáku. Tím ale způsobil, že Harry shodil několik kovových tyčí, které začali při dopadu vydávat zvonící zvuk. Ten Venomovi nedělal dobře a Eddie ztrácel kontrolu. Poté, co jí znovu získal, chtěl Spidermana propíchnout s kluzákem, ale Harry se pro přítele obětoval, tudíž Eddie probodl namísto Spidermana jeho. Tělo následně odhodil. Času ale Spiderman využil k osvobození a tak mezi nimi došlo k dalšímu souboji, při čemž v něm byl Venom poražen, jelikož Spiderman využil jeho slabosti (zvonění). Jakmile nad ním Eddie znovu ztratil kontrolu, byl z symbionta vyhozen Spidermanem. Dopadl na zem a snažil se pochytit, co se právě stalo. Všiml si ale, že Peter se chystá hmotu zabít prostřednictvím explodující bomby. Eddie na něj vykřikl, aby to nedělal, ale ten ho neposlechnul. Eddie, který se odmítal vzdát svých schopností, znovu skočil přímo do hmoty, aby explodující bombu odhodil. Bomba explodovala a bylo za to, že oba při výbuchu zemřeli. Ale tak se nestalo. Mezi Spider-Manem a Venomem Venom ve skutečnosti výbuch přežil a zachránil od smrti i Eddieho a následně Eddieho opustil. Eddie opustil New York a odstěhoval se do San Francisca, kde potkal Ann Weyingovou a začal s ní chodit. I přes skandál se Spider-Manem si našel úspěšnou práci jako reportér zpráv a ztratil tak svou zášť. Časem se poté dokonce dočkal vlastního pořadu a s Ann se zasnoubil. Venom Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Záporáci Kategorie:Hrdinové Kategorie:Postavy zabité Riotem Kategorie:Vzkříšené postavy